The present invention relates to a light-duty disc rotor usable for brakes, etc. for cars and industrial machinery, which is particularly excellent in the heat resistance and the wear resistance and light in weight.
So far, for improving the wear resistance, etc. of the light-duty disc rotor, there have been a method of manufacturing a disc rotor by compositing reinforcing particles such as ceramic particles into aluminum alloy by casting method such as squeeze casting, a method of manufacturing a disc rotor by molding with hot press after alternately piling up aluminum foil and prepreg of carbon fibers, and the like.
However, by the former method aforementioned, the reinforcing particles can only be contained in amount of about 20 vol. % at maximum leading to insufficient effect and, by the latter method, the complicated manufacturing process becomes expensive.
As a result of extensive investigations in view of this situation, an aluminum-base composite disc rotor with excellent heat resistance and wear resistance are obtainable and inexpensive.